


Sadly Unsurprising

by That_1_Person



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Person/pseuds/That_1_Person
Summary: Oscar and Ozpin have a nightmare and Qrow is there to take care of them like the good bird dad he is.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Kudos: 45





	Sadly Unsurprising

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so. I've never written a fan fiction before, nor have I posted one. I apologize if this is a bit small or awkward. On another note, I'm also writing a character study of Oscar that will be uploaded at some point. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but please acknowledge the line between constructive and harmful. Thank you for giving this fic a chance, and I hope you enjoy!

Qrow didn't mean to stay up that late - really, he didn't - but he needed to check up on some things and before he knew, it was already two in the morning. So, it was as he was making his way to his bed to at least get some rest when he heard whimpers and the rustling of sheets. When he checked, he found a sleeping, distraught Oscar whining out apology after apology to some unknown person (I'm sorry, please, no, I didn't mean it, I didn't  _ mean it I'm sorry willyoueverforgiveme).  _

Qrow sat next to him and hesitated (would he be any help if all he does is bring bad luck?), then decided it didn't matter and shook him awake. As Oscar's eyes flew open and his breathing hastened, Qrow pulled him to his chest and carded his fingers through the boy's dark hair. He hummed an old melody that once helped the older soul in Oscar and listened as the kiddo's breathing became steady once more. When the man looked down, he saw golden eyes staring back and drifting closed.

Before the wizard fell asleep, he muttered his thanks and an apology. Qrow's response was, "anytime."

Now that they were back to sleep, the next challenge was to get them back in bed without them stirring. Qrow picked them up and set them down successfully, but when he tried to leave, he found something was pulling him back. The boy was gripping his shirt in his sleep for safety, and the wizard was holding it close for the only available company. Together they kept him rooted to the spot, helpless to move lest he wake them again. So, Qrow's only option was to grab the nearby chair, sit down, and hope that his and his companions' rest improved enough to keep them going the next day. 


End file.
